Heathers Wiki:Layout Guide
This Layout Guide is an official guide as to how an in-universe article should be structured. It outlines a standard that is intended to make Heathers Wiki consistent, clear, and precise. This guide will help editors learn which layout to use for each type of article. :DISCLAIMER: The Layout Guide is currently under construction. Please bear with us as we complete this page. Articles Articles should have the following elements, if necessary. This applies to articles in general: * Incomplete articles should be given the template at the top of the page. It directly places them in the stubs category. This is to help editors find articles that need expanding. * The first appearance of the article's title within the text should be in bold type. * Words that are themselves titles of additional articles should be linked only on their first occurrence in the article. ** Internal links add to the cohesion and utility of Heathers Wiki by allowing readers to deepen their understanding of a topic by conveniently accessing other articles. These links should be included where it is most likely that readers might want to use them; for example, in article leads, the beginnings of new sections and table cells General Sections In general, these sections should appear in the following order if they are needed in an article: # Opening quote — Opening quotes are welcome for almost any type of article. Quotes can be said by the article's subject, or said by someone else about the article's subject. To add an opening quote to an article, use template. # Article body — The body of the article differs per type of article. Check the guidelines below on how to style each type of article. # Trivia — The "Trivia" section contains lists of miscellaneous information on the article's subject. Isolated, miscellaneous information must always use this title to make this clear. # References — The "references" section lists sources for information used in the article body. Items are automatically added to the list by placing Source goes here after the information tidbit in question. To get the references to show up in this section, use the template. # External Links '''— The "External Links" section is included to link to sources outside the wiki, e.g. blogs, fan sites, Wikipedia articles, etc. It bears the same name even if there is currently only one link. #: Templates provided for External Links section: #:* Wikipedia #:* IMDb #:* Twitter #:* Instagram #:* Site (for any official website) '''Images * A picture is better than no picture. Do not remove a picture of a character, item, etc. from an article, even if it doesn't conform to these guidelines unless you replace it with a better image or the image is a copyright violation. * Images that are not part of an infobox, in an article, should be placed where they are most relevant and should not interrupt the flow or the aesthetics of the article. They should also contain a caption. Images should be placed before or after paragraphs or sections of text, not right in the middle of them. ** Tip: Placing them immediately underneath a heading or subheading usually works quite well * For images that are not part of an infobox, Use the "thumb" function in the image tag. Episode Articles 'Episode Template' * This template should always appear at the top of an episode page, before the sections listed below. If you are unsure of how to complete a field on the template, please leave it blank. * Images in an Episodes infobox should be official stills from the Heathers website released after the episode has aired. Introduction * The Introduction is the first piece of text on the page, directly after the Episode infobox, which introduces the context and details of the episode featured on the article. It is not technically a section, and therefore it does not have a heading. * The introduction for an episode page should follow this general layout: *: (Episode Title) is the (episode number) episode of the (season number) season of Heathers. It will air/aired (airdate) on the Paramount Network. (Official press released synopsis). Sections * Summary — The extended press released synopsis. * Plot — A detailed, written out plot of an episode. Use the Hide/Show template for spoiler warning. * Guest Cast — The guest cast of the episode, with the subheadings: Special Guest Stars/Guest Stars/Co-Stars * Quotes — Notable quotes from the episode. * Multimedia — Soundtrack, Images and Videos. Use tabber in the Images section with the tabs: Stills/Gifs/Screenshots/Behind the Scenes. * Trivia — Trivia about the episode. * References — All the references, including external links. Character Articles Character Template * This template should always appear at the top of a character page, before the sections listed below. If you are unsure of how to complete a field on the template, please leave it blank. * The infobox should only contain canon information, i.e., information stated or seen on-screen, or confirmed off-screen. * Images in a Character's infobox should be: Screenshots or promotional stills. * Unknown information (real names, relatives, etc.) should be omitted if not confirmed in one of the ways stated above. Sections A character article should contain the following sections in order: * A brief summary or so, summarizing who or what the article is about. The first instance of a character's name should be in bold type. This section should come before any section headings. i.e., *: Veronica Sawyer is a main character in Heathers. She is portrayed by Grace Victoria Cox. * Biography — Character's detailed history, written in past tense, with the subheadings: Early life/Each episode the character appears in. * Personality — Character's personality, how they seem to other people, how they are known. * Physical Appearance — Character's physical appearance, what they look like, how they dress, facial features... * Relationships — Notable relationships regarding said character. Only relevant and significant relationships. * Appearances — Chronological list of the character's appearances. * Quotes — A section of the character's significant quotes throughout the series. * Trivia — A section with trivia about the character. * Gallery — Character's pictures throughout the series. Main characters have their own separate gallery pages due to the larger volume images they will have compared to characters with smaller roles. * References — A section where references can be found from articles. Location Articles Location Template * This template should always appear at the top of a location page, before the sections listed below. If you are unsure of how to complete a field on the template, please leave it blank. * Images in a Location's infobox should be: Screenshots or promotional stills. Sections A location article should contain the following sections in order: * The first instance of a location's name should be in bold type. * Header — Header specifically related to the page. Occupants/Inhabitants/Students/ (for example) * Appearances — Chronological list of the location's appearances. * Trivia — Trivia about the location, if there is any. * Gallery — Images of the location. Category:GuidesCategory:Browse